


untitled

by emeryishot



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeryishot/pseuds/emeryishot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Thomas and Minho are on their way to work, neither one expecting to meet the other. Especially under these circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> literally i spent yesterday in the hospital and wrote this as basically how i wish my stay had gone, but it didn't. it's rushed and clumsy but hey i did it anyway.

Thomas was going to be late to work again. He checked his watch. 8:56. He had 4 minutes to ride his bike across the city. There was no way he would make it on time. He tried anyway.  
8:57. He’d crossed 8th street.  
8:58. Stopped at a red light.  
8:59. Suddenly, Thomas collapsed. He fell over on the sidewalk, taking the bike with him.  
When he came to, he didn’t know what time it was. He was in an ambulance, paramedics surrounded him. There was a mystery hand holding onto his. He turned his head to see someone he’d never seen before.   
“Hey, hey, guys he’s awake,” the stranger said.  
“Alright take it easy tiger, just stay still. We’re not sure what happened, still.”  
Thomas took one more look around the ambulance before passing out a second time.  
-  
Minho never took this way to work. Traffic was backed up for ages on the freeway though, so he thought maybe this would be shorter.   
He was wrong.   
He was coming up 9th street and turned the corner when he saw the body of a young man sprawled out on the street corner, his bike askew underneath him. Minho asked the cab to stop immediately.   
He hopped out to help the stranger.  
Minho was in command, now. He started yelling commands at passersby, “you! call an ambulance!” “Someone help me keep his head up!”  
“Hey! Can you hear me? Hey! Stay with me buddy; help is on the way.”  
They got the kid into the ambulance.  
“Can I ride with him?”  
“Are you family?”  
“Uh… yeah.”  
“Alright, come on.”  
-  
Thomas awoke for a second time in a hospital bed. Somehow he had been changed from his work uniform into an unappealingly bleak hospital robe.  
The mysterious stranger that had been in the ambulance with him was now sitting in a chair across from Thomas’ bed. His head rested on his hands; head down, elbows resting on his knees.  
“Who are you?”   
Those were the first words conscious words Thomas had spoken since the accident.   
“You’re awake! We were all worried sick. Let me get a nurse…”  
Thomas repeated more forcefully, “Who are you?”  
“I’m sorry, my manners are practically nonexistent. My name is Minho. I saw you collapsed on the side of the road; I stopped to help you.”  
“So… you helped me when I collapsed. But what the hell are you still doing here?”  
“I just wanted to make sure you were going to be okay. I’m sorry. If you don’t want me here, I’ll go.”  
“No wait. I’m sorry. I’m just. A little confused. And in quite a comprising situation. This is definitely not how I thought my day was going to go.”  
“I don’t think anyone wakes up and thinks, ‘Maybe I’ll go to the emergency room, today,’” Minho commented.  
A muffled laugh.  
“Hey take it easy. We don’t want you getting any more hurt than you already are.”  
“Well, just so you know. I’m Thomas. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances.   
-  
Minho was terrified. The boy hadn’t gained consciousness in hours. The paramedics said his vitals were normal, but he’d hit his head pretty hard from what he could tell. He had stopped to help. He’d called the paramedics. He now felt like it was his duty to protect this guy, stay with him. Make sure he was going to be okay.   
Minho stayed with him through the ambulance ride, held onto his hand while they ran tests on him, and now sat, exhausted and distraught in the corner of the hospital room.   
He looked up occasionally, hoping the boy had awoken, but every time he was disappointed. Sometimes he would stir in his unconsciousness and Minho would stand to walk over. But it never was what he thought it was.   
Minho knew nothing about the kid, but, just watching him as he slept, he had to notice he was pretty cute. Even if he was unconscious, pale, and hooked up to machines. Minho didn’t even hear Thomas stirring, but suddenly he heard the boy speak.  
“Who are you?”  
-  
Thomas didn’t know this stranger in his room, but he was glad to have someone there with him. Even though he couldn’t move, and could barely speak, the company was comforting.   
“Do you know what happened to me?”  
“You’re a mystery, Thomas. No one is quite sure what happened. They’re doing tests on your blood right now, hoping to figure something out.”  
“What did you see happen?”  
“I just turned the corner and saw you collapsed on the ground...”  
Thomas looked slightly distraught, “but I was on my way to work. Oh my manager is going to be pissed…”  
“Your phone kept ringing in the ambulance. I hope you don’t mind I answered. It was your boss. I just let her know the situation. She was unbelievably worried and wants you to take it easy. No work until we get things figured out.”  
“We?”  
“I wasn’t just going to leave you here alone…”  
Minho shifted uncomfortably.   
“I know that we are strangers,” Minho continued, “but… I guess I’ve always had a thing for helping those in need. And especially you, I guess. I thought I felt a connection with you. Plus, I’ve seen you naked. So if that doesn’t mean anything to you, then I’ll go.”  
“You’ve seen me naked already?”  
“Someone had to put you in the hospital gown…”  
“That’s not fair! I haven’t seen you naked!”  
“…yet…” Minho whispered.   
“What did you say?”  
“It was nothing.” Minho shot Thomas down pretty quickly. “You ought to get some rest. It’s been a long day for you.”  
Thomas closed his eyes and held out his hand. Minho stood up, walked over, and touched the outstretched hand. He said nothing.  
-  
Minho could have sworn he heard Thomas whisper, “stay with me,” as he fell back asleep. It could have also been wishful thinking.   
He had called his office and explained the situation, but they had told him he still had to make up the hours. It was Friday. He could probably spend the night making it up and still have his weekend. But for that to be true, he was going to have to get there soon.  
As much as he didn’t want to leave Thomas in the hospital alone, he needed to go. He couldn’t wait for who knows how long for him to wake up again.  
He pulled out a notepad and began to write Thomas a note.  
When he finished, he packed up his stuff, kissed Thomas gently on the forehead, and left quietly.  
-  
Thomas was alone when he woke up that last time in the hospital. The nurses came in and explained to him all that had happened, told him they would be checking up on him, and to take the next couple of days off. They still weren’t entirely sure what had caused him to pass out in the first place.  
When he was unhooked from all the equipment, he put his clothes back on and started to leave.  
He felt his pockets for his phone, his wallet, his keys, etc… but found one extra thing in his back pocket.  
He unfolded to piece of paper to read:  
Thomas,  
I’m truly sorry I left without saying goodbye; I had to run to work. From what I can tell, you won’t be headed to work any time soon. If you want or need company, a friend, or someone to look after you, my cell phone number is at the end of the note. It was certainly a pleasure to save your life today.  
xx Minho (555-0126)  
PS. You have a cute butt.   
Thomas left the hospital with a grin, already dialing his new friend’s number.


End file.
